Shalba Beelzebub
Summary Shalba Beelzebub was one of the leaders of the Old Maou Faction of the Khaos Brigade, and a descendant of the original Beelzebub. Along with the members of the Old Maou faction, he attempted to overthrow the current Maou and proceed with world domination but his plans ended up being unsuccessful. Following his first defeat at the hands of Issei Hyoudou, his mental state deteriorated and he attempted to destroy the Underworld with Annihilation Maker, but he was ultimately defeated again by Issei and finally killed. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Shalba Beelzebub Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Binding, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Bee Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Spatial Manipulation, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), BFR (Can send targets to the dimensional gap, which exposes things to nothingness, by surrounding them with pillars of light), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Devils retained their memories after Raynare wiped out the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Comparable to the previous Beelzebub, who should be in the same league as Katerea Leviathan with Ophis' snake as a Maou-class individual) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Katerea and other Maou-class individuals) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to other Maou-class individuals) Stamina: High, could endure having both of his arms ripped off Range: Likely several hundred meters Standard Equipment: *'Unnamed Device:' A device that Shalba uses to manipulate light, allowing him to shoot pulses and strikes of light at opponents and surround them with pillars of light that have the effect of sending them to the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that exposes things to nothingness. Intelligence: Shalba has a great amount of talent in demonic power and was shown to be a merciless and calculative individual, but is very arrogant and looks down on others as a result of his status as a descendant of the original Maou. He is also obsessed with world domination and getting rid of the "fake Maou" like the rest of the Old Maou faction. Weaknesses: He is arrogant and susceptible to holy / light based abilities and weaponry Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'King of Flies:' Shalba's bloodline ability. He can control and summon a large army of bees by creating a warp through which they appear. He can command these bees to circle around and shoot enormous masses of energy at targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Portal Users Category:Animal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7